poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Friendship Games song/Ryan's idea
This is how the Friendship Games song and Ryan's idea goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Knapford Station, a poster advertising the Great Railway Show is put up Ryan F-Freeman: Look at that, Thomas. The Great Railway Show. song Friendship Games starts playing Duck, Edward, Norman and Stanley: Ahhh-ohhh...~ Ahhh-ohhh...~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Ha!~ Ahhh-ohhh...~ The Great Railway Show~ intro Henry: We've come this far~ And we're not goin' back (No way!)~ Gordon: Prepare yourself~ Cause we're on the attack (Attack!)~ Philip: Won't have to find us~ We'll be tracking you down (Right now!)~ Diesel: And when we're finished~ We'll be taking the crown~ All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Great Railway Show~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ Sidney, Emily and Percy: All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Great Railway Show~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ Hey! Ho!~ Hey! Let's go!~ Charlie, Scruff and Stafford: We worked hard~ And we're here to win~ All: Whoa-oh~ James: We're only telling you once~ Flynn, Belle, Daisy, Henry, Marion, Timothy, Bill and Ben: Our magic comes from the inside out~ Skarloey, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rheneas: What you see's what you get~ Salty, Paxton, Porter and Cranky: Don't you ever forget~ All the way (all the way)~ All the way...~ Mike, Rex and Bert ...To the Great Railway Show~ Oliver: Na!~ Stephen, Donald and Douglas: Na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ All the way (all the way)~ All the way to the Great Railway Show~ All: Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ softer Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go~ Thomas: loudly Na, na, na-na-na, oh~ Na, na, let's go!~ other engines laugh Wheatley: What's so funny? Why are you laughing about? Gordon: Wheatley, Thomas is the one we're laughing at. Sci-Ryan: I mean, Wheatley. I did see you at the Friendship Games. I think both Thomas and I are better then Morro. Morro: You think you're better then me? NO ONE IS BETTER THEN ME! screams and hides takes Sci-Ryan out of hiding Sci-Ryan: Sorry, Morro. You made me jump out of my skin. Gordon: Anyways, his throat You can't compete. You're too small. Your boiler might blow up. King Chrystalize: Gordon's right. It's impossible. Ryan F-Freeman: But, what if he is trained to race. Remember how Dusty train for the race? Gordon: Yes. King Chrystalize: Oh. I see what you're on about. It's us training Thomas how to race. Ryan F-Freeman: Yes. Thorax This doll is fine. Matau T. Monkey: That's not a doll, Master Ryan. That's a changeling. a truck, Ryvine is watching Rothbart: What did you see, Ryvine? Ryvine Sparkle: I saw that there's going to be a great race show, Rothbart. Twivine Sparkle: But what do you plan to with the engines, brother? Make them compete to see who gets to go? Ryvine Sparkle: nods I think this useless trains have got power. Thier negative energy will give us the power we need to get Sunset onto our side, Odette to marry Rothbart and this world to do OUR bidding. looks at Odette and [[Category:Transcripts] Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:RedSilver56